


Fallen Angel

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabbles, Fallen Angels, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Possibly Pre-Slash, Violins, Wordcount: 100, manga continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles exploring Sebastian's identity as a fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A White Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired specifically by this page here: http://www.kuroshitsuji.org/44/14/. Where others saw a cat toy, I saw a white feather. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His most prized possession was once his most hated— a feather. It had fallen from him as he fell. Moments after he landed, cracking his bloodied, blackened wings, it drifted down beside him. Even in the ash of hell, the feather glowed white.

He cursed it, dyed it, willed it to be black. He stole, lied, murdered, devoured souls and relished the taste.

Yet the feather shimmered white.

Now, he feels the plume in his pocket while he dresses Ciel, feeds Ciel, heals Ciel, saves Ciel, and he wonders if he isn’t glad some part of him still shines white.


	2. Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this page: http://www.kuroshitsuji.org/16/17/.

A born demon does not love or hate, fear or grieve. Apathetically, it perfects its fighting and perhaps its service for contracts. Art is emotion, and so no born demon perfects art.

Yet when Ciel fumbles with his violin, Sebastian takes it from him and wrings out melancholy strains, a cadenza swelling, subsiding, sighing, weeping. The servants hear the music drifting through the halls, ringing with heartache they've all known in their own pasts. When the butler returns the violin, Ciel stares, trying to reconcile Sebastian’s inscrutable smirk with sounds that twisted even his own stone heart, a lament long-perfected.


	3. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Green Witch arc. Inspired by these pages: http://www.kuroshitsuji.org//89/34/ and http://www.kuroshitsuji.org//89/37/.

Cursed? How can a _demon_ get more cursed?

Yet you tremble tonight in this mist-filled forest, and you fear you are dying as the tears trickle from your chin. As the clear droplets fall on your palm, they darken into blood, and you feel your demonic core crack. The fresh fire of this curse sears through your soul's charred exoskeleton-- that practiced apathy that preserved your sanity among the sulphurous flames of hell. It scrapes through to the angelic emotions you thought you had lost forever, yet you think not for a moment of yourself.

You run to the boy.


	4. Vice into Virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Green Witch arc. Based mainly on this page: http://www.kuroshitsuji.org/95/19/.

Sebastian pressed the full horror of his tarred, feathered demonic essence upon the quivering boy and so revived him, chasing Ciel from his own mind’s darkness. Thus, demonhood saved a human.

He wouldn’t have believed that was possible, a few days ago. If angelhood was pure virtue, demonhood was vice incarnate. Yet, he now muses, every vice can be a virtue, if viewed in the correct context. Stubbornness is merely persistence. Fickleness is flexibility. Cruelty, in his case, sometimes stems from his long-term perspective and rationality. Recklessness can rouse courage, while cowardice permits self-preservation. 

Even obsession can evolve into love . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks. Hope you liked it!
> 
> P.S.- If you liked these, I humbly suggest you take a look at [Finis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4620318), one of my longest Kuro fics yet (it's still super-short). Thanks for giving my stories a chance :-)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at [thaliaarche.tumblr.com](https://thaliaarche.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
